fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lamy
|previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team=Kyôka Squad |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Hell's Core (former) Cube (former) |status=Unknown |relatives= |counterpart= |curse=Sliding Curse |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 370 |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice=Momo Asakura |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Lamy (ラミー Ramī) is a mass-produced Etherious and a member of the Dark Guild Tartaros, working under Kyôka to help with the Demons' regeneration process. Appearance Lamy is a young girl with a small frame, who wears her dark hair in a bob cut and has two rabbit-like ears protruding from her head. She dons a light fluffy coat with large pom poms over a dark skirt and shirt, and completes her look with a pair of tights that run into knee-high boots. Around her neck, Lamy wears a tie that says 1/16. Personality Lamy is shown to have a very spontaneous personality, and can rapidly switch between emotions, being jovial and hyperactive one moment and deeply serious seconds later.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 370, Page 8 She has a deep interest in men, purposely remodeling her guildmates' bodies so that they are better looking, and also not being past openly fawning over them for their good looks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 370, Pages 9-10 In contrast, she has shown little interest in women, having not cared about her job of remodeling Minerva, and being angry at Mirajane's beautiful face, something she vowed to destroy for seemingly no reason other than jealousy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 370, Page 14 Synopsis Tartaros arc In the regeneration room of the Tartaros headquarters, a happy Lamy runs about, joyful over the fact that she has succeeded in finally resurrecting Tempesta and Jackal, after they were defeated by Laxus and Natsu respectively earlier in battle. Approaching Tempesta as he marvels his new body, Lamy fawns over her work, stating that she made him look like a hunk, despite Tempesta's obvious nonchalant attitude towards his appearance. As they talk and Lamy reminds him of his name, they are approached by Jackal, who is slightly irked that Tempesta is getting all of the attention. Immediately running to Jackal's side and hugging him, Lamy explains that she has always made him good-looking, and then explains Tempesta's current memory loss when Jackal wonders why the Demon can't seem to remember him. Ecstatic over Jackal's "cute" angry face, Lamy suddenly remembers that there is someone else she helped recreate, and introduces the two male Demons to Minerva, who has been standing off to the side admiring her new body for some time. Explaining that Minerva is now an ally of Tartaros thanks to Kyôka, Lamy approaches one of the other tanks, stating that though she hates modifying women, she might as well work on Mirajane now that she has nothing to do. Pressing her face to the glass, the young girl curses Mirajane's pretty appearance, vowing to turn her into the ugliest creature she can.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 370, Pages 8-14 As she gazes into Mirajane's tank, Lamy hears a commotion coming from above, though disregards it to begin Mirajane's transformation. Beginning to inject Demon particles into the tank, Lamy grins maniacally, happy as she thinks about the ugly creature Mirajane will soon become. However, as the particles enter Mirajane's body, she suddenly jerks awake, surprising Lamy by blowing the tank to bits and walking free. Scared, Lamy scoots backwards along the floor in fear, as Mirajane explains that she already has Demon particles in her body due to her Satan Soul Magic, and therefore was able to use the new particles to escape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 371, Pages 13-16 With a bruise on her cheek, Lamy lies on the floor, unconscious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 373, Page 13 Some time later, Lamy awakens to find Mirajane and Sayla battling around the resurrection tanks. Seeing Lisanna standing nearby watching, Lamy sneaks up and leaps onto the woman's back, squeezing her with her body and declaring that they will be enemies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 378, Page 4 Taunting Lisanna when the Mage shows concern for her sister, Lamy is then slammed into a nearby wall and thrown off of Lisanna's back. The two girls comment on Mirajane's battle with Sayla, and Lamy clarifies that Demons use Curses, not Magic, and that they are currently standing in Hell's Core, the lab where the demons can revive in indefinitely because of a contract they made with the Underworld King. Lamy is then horrified when Mirajane destroys the laboratory, and after learning that both Sayla and Mirajane cannot affect each other with their respective control abilities, comments that it will come down to a match of strength. She scoffs at Lisanna's claim that Mirajane is the ultimate Demon, saying that they should not underestimate the Nine Demon Gates. Her fight with Lisanna is soon interrupted as Sayla attacks Mirajane, blowing them all away with her strength.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 380, Page 4-18 Complaining about being caught up in Sayla's attack,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 381, Page 2 Lamy then holds Lisanna to the ground and forces the girl to watch as her sister is brutally attacked, off-handedly asking if there are any attractive men in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 381, Page 5 Lamy is later shocked by the abrupt appearance of Elfman, who defeats Sayla.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 381, Page 19 Later on, Lamy appears, spinning on top of a great amount of water, intent on killing Lucy to gain a promotion from Mard Geer, and deflects Sagittarius' arrows with her Sliding Curse; Lamy then comes face-to-face with Virgo, whose appearance angers her. Upon seeing Loke, Lamy fawns over him, but upon seeing Torafusa arrive and attempt to kill Lucy, Lamy asks if she can have the honor of killing her, but is denied the opportunity to do so. After being kicked around by Virgo, Lamy spots Jackal and fawns over him as well,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 383, Pages 9-14 and then proceeds to watch as Lucy struggles with her brutalization at the hands of Jackal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 383, Pages 17-18 She comments that Lucy shouldn't be able to move due to using so much magic, and encourages Jackal to continue torturing to the girl. Lamy laughs as her fellow Demon injures Lucy's leg with a small explosion, and then holds the Mage up while telling Jackal to blow up the girl's breasts. However, Jackal reaches for her head instead, and Lamy is then blown apart without a trace of her body remaining.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 384, Pages 7-11 Following the dispelling of Alegria at the hands of the Celestial Spirit King, numerous mass-produced Lamy models encounter Elfman, Mirajane, Lisanna, Jet, Droy, and Warren. They surround and attack the Fairy Tail Mages, buying Sayla enough time to escape. One of them asks Warren whether there are hotties in his guild, while some others attack the other Mages. As Lisanna and Elfman attack them, they tell Mira to go ahead and follow Sayla.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 399, Pages 7-9 The Lamy models seem to be unfazed when a loud noise is heard, unlike their opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 399, Page 15 The Lamy models continue messing around with the Mages, seemingly undistracted by Acnologia's presence.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 400, Page 10 Albeit, their mischief soon comes to an end when the Fairy Tail Mages combine and defeat every last one of the clones.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 406, Pages 2-4 Curse and Abilities Sliding Curse (滑りまくる呪法 Suberimakuru Juhō): Lamy makes use of a Curse that involves sliding and spinning. By doing so, Lamy is able to defend from any type of firearms, as shown when she guarded against Sagittarius' arrows and attack opponents by spinning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 383, Page 9 Enhanced Durability: Lamy has proven herself to be quite durable. She is able to take a powerful hit from an enraged Sayla's Energy Blast.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 380, Pages 17-19 Afterwards, she rushed to Lucy's place after knowing the rewards of killing the Fairy Tail Mage, and furthermore being able to defeat Sagittarius and fight with Virgo, despite her injuries.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 383, Pages 9-13 Trivia *Lamy is based on one of Mashima's current assistants, Asami.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 47 Q&A *Lamy's tie, which says "1/16" refers to her being 1/16th Russian, like the assistant who she's based off of. Battles & Events *Mirajane Strauss & Lisanna Strauss vs. Sayla & Lamy *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Tartaros References Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Tartaros members Category:Demon Category:Magical creatures Category:Spells